EONS UNITED
by Blackgryphon91
Summary: Eons United is a story about an umbreon who is given the chance for a great reward, but at deadly consequences. Watch as he grows into a true team leader and unknowingly finds the family that he has always wanted. Chapter 4 Is up!
1. The Bad Deal

EONS UNITED

Chapter One: The Bad Deal

It was very late and cold. Leon knew he shouldn't be out. Or walking down an extremely dark alley. His golden circles shined, but they only illuminated a small area. He is the only Umbreon to ever have dim circles in his family. His brother always laughed at him for it, but it didn't matter to him. It mattered now. Leon then got to the end of the alley where it was the darkest. Leon was supposed to meeting his "friend" here. He wasn't there yet, which worried Leon. His "friend" was usually a very on time person.

"Damn! Where the hell is this guy?" He yelled to himself. He then heard a noise and his head whips around to where his sensitive ears picked up the noise. "Who's there?!?" He yells into the darkness. "Leon?" A deep voice calls back. Leon sighed with relief. His "friend" was here. "Darnet, Joshua! What the hell took you so long? You Charizards are so slow. You also scared me half to death!" Joshua snickers at hearing this. "Too bad, now, did you bring it?" Leon pulls out a disk from the pack on his back. "Every single file, the humans didn't suspect a thing! I even walked right out of the front doors with it." Leon brags. Joshua ignores this and takes the disk from Leon's hands eagerly. "You don't know how much this will help our group." He then begins to leave. Leon stops him. "Hey man, what about the payment? We had a deal!"

Joshua looks at him innocently, his eyes going wide . "Deal? I don't remember anything about a deal. Are you delusional or something?" Leon begins to get irritated but is able to keep his cool, barely. "Look, stop kidding around, please. I really need the food." Leon had a brief moment of humiliation due to the fact that he had to steal things from people just to eat.

Joshua then began to laugh. "I am sorry little creature, I do not remember anything about a 'deal'. I am going to leave now, so please don't stop me again." Joshua tries to leave but Leon yells at him. "You better give me the dammed food, or else." Leon growls and tries to look bigger than he really was as he yells this. It didn't work to well. Joshua laughs even louder. "Or else what, you'll bark at me? Is that what you are going to do little doggy? Bark?" Joshua then laughs again as he mocks Leon.

Leon's eyes then narrow. He had, had enough of Joshua's mocking comments. He tenses up, then leaps to attack him. Joshua grins as he sees this. As Leon is about to get close enough to bite him, the latter suddenly swings his tail around and hits Leon right square in the face. Leon cries out and is hit into the alley wall. He tries to get up but he is hit right back into the wall as Joshua does a body slam attack right into his chest, causing Leon to see stars, and then black out. The last thing Leon remembers is how stupid he probably looked like right then.

(Five hours later)

Leon wakes up to the smell of rotting fruit and other various old foods. He tries to sit up, but he is being pushed down by something heavy and very smelly. He opens his eyes and looks up into a plastic bag. It finally all added up in his head and he realized that Joshua had thrown him into a dumpster! He pushes the bag off of him, throws open the lid of the dumpster and finally throws himself out of the dumpster. "Great, another plan gone bad." He mutters angrily to himself. He then begins his long, gloomy walk to his apartment. Luckily for him, nothing bad happens on his walk home. As he walks up to his apartment door, he notices that there is an envelope stuck in the door crack. "Hmmm… wonder what this could be?" He asks no one in particular. The envelope is addressed to him. He opens it and takes out a letter. Just a plain old computer typed letter, with no return address. He flipped it over and on the back was a phone number. He flips it back over and begins to read it…….

* * *

A/N Alright! Chapter 1 of Eons United is done and uploaded! This happens to be one of my first stories, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Chapters 2 & 3 are basically done, just need to add a few things and correct some of my bad grammar, so you should see those up soon. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and see you in the next couple of chapters! 


	2. New Job, New Problems

**EONS UNITED**

**Chapter 2 New Job, New Problems**

The letter reads, "Dear Leon,

Hello. I have heard a lot about you and it seems that you are rather good at stealing information. My name is John Suraki and I am the leader of the organization know as Blaze Marz. We are a…. what you might call a public protection agency. Our main function is defending the public. The reason you probably don't know of us is because we… are not exactly an open program, and the law may not agree with all of our methods. Well, sorry for rambling, and now I think it is time that I told you exactly why we sent you this letter and why you are reading this letter, don't you agree? Now, we happen to have an enemy that is going to try and destroy us and all of Kanto with us. They are building some kind of "super weapon" and we need to find out what it is. That is where you come in. We need you to steal all of the information regarding this "weapon" and get out. If you think you would be able to do this, call the number that we have put on the back of this letter. If you do this for us, we will make it worth your while, trust me. All you have to do is call.

Sincerely,

**John Suraki**

Leon opens the door to his apartment and sits down on his living room couch. _Great, another job that could horribly wrong. Alright, so these people probably want me to break into probably some highly guarded area, steal some probably very highly guarded information, and get out without getting caught, and or killed. Sounds about right._ Leon thinks to himself. He broods over this for a good ten minutes.

"Well…might as well call and ask what they truly want. Maybe these people will actually pay me something."He mutters to himself. He then sighs and picks the letter back up and flips it over. He walks over to the phone and dials the number. After three rings a harsh gravelly voice picks up the phone. "Hello?" "Yes, my name is Leon; I got a letter from you guys." The other line is silent for a moment. "Leon did you say?" The voice asks. "Yes sir."

A noise is heard and then a new voice gets on the phone. It is sweet and pleasant like a stewardess on a plane. "Hello Leon. My name is Los and I work for the organization Blaze Marz, which you probably know about or you wouldn't be calling this number. Now, you know why we gave you that letter right?" Los asks. "Yes. You people need my, err…skills to steal some super important information on some weapon that some evil organization is developing and get it to you with out having them find out that I ever took it. Am I right?" Leon asks with heavy sarcasm in his voice. "No, you didn't miss a thing. Be warned though, this is probably the most dangerous job that you have ever had. It is up to you if you want to take it." Leon thinks for a moment, debating in his head, and then says, "I will take the job…if the payout is good enough." Los laughs. "Alright, you want a good payout? How does five million dollars cash sound?"

Leon's jaw drops as he hears this. If he was able to do this he would be set for life. No, he would be set for two lives. Leon doesn't even think as he says this, "I'll do anything you want. Just tell me what to do." Los chuckles at his enthusiasm. "I thought you would say that. We need you to go to this address. It is 21459 Yessman road, Kanto. All right?" Leon thinks for a moment and remembers that the address is only a few blocks from his. "Alright, I'll be there. What time?" "Well, right now if that is okay. See you in a bit." Los then hangs up.

Leon is still slightly flabbergasted but then realizes that the phone call actually happened. He jumps up in the air, and lets out a happy yell. "Holy crud, five MILLION dollars!!! All for me!!! I can't believe how lucky I am!!!" Leon starts cheering for a moment, until something finally dawns on him. If there is that much cash involved, it must be really dangerous. He then brushes it off and the thought perishes from his head.

He then goes into his room and starts throwing his clothes and other gear into a pack. Once he is finished he picks it up and puts it on his back, although rather awkwardly because normal human packs aren't meant to be worn by four legged animals. Once he puts it on he opens that door and looks back into the place that has been his home for the past six years and hopes that he never has to return to this place. He then takes off towards the address given by Los, the one place that could possibly get him away from his, so far, wretched life.

As he is walking there, he starts to think about what he will do with the money when he gets it. Before he knows it he is already to the address and standing in front of him was a plain gray building. "This is the headquarters of a secret organization?" He mumbles to himself. For there was nothing special about it. Nothing to show that a (Leon was guessing) multi million dollar organization lied within its walls, although, the building was rather large. He walked up to the doors. Plain ordinary grey doors. He knocked on the doors. A few seconds later a little slide opens on the door on the right. "Who is it? IF you are selling something, we don't want any." A gruff annoyed voice says from the opposite side of the door. Leon quickly got his thoughts in order. "I am not selling anything. My name is Leon. You guys supposedly need my help for…umm…'something'." There is silence on the other side and then there is a sound like a lock being opened and the door swings open.

Standing next to the door is a seven foot tall Blazikin. "Come right in Leon. Sorry about the manners, you won't believe how many people have tried to sell things to us. It gets SO annoying after a while." This is said with a grin. Leon smiles back but you can tell that he is somewhat intimidated by the giant creature. The Blaziken then starts to walk down a long hall. "This way to the Main Room." The Blaziken then turns and starts walking down the hall. He begins to introduce himself as they walk. "The name is Flames. I am the second in command at Blaze." Leon gives him a confused look. "The shortened name for Blaze Marz is just Blaze." Leon looks down and mumbles a thanks, embarrassed by the obviousness. Flames continues as if nothing had happened.

"You don't know how happy we are to finally get you here. We have all wanted to get this information from those, (Insert cuss word of choice here) from the government for a long time. Now, I must know, is it true that you were able to steal the psychic phenomena files from the humans without them even knowing?" Flames asks eagerly. Leon smiles at this and says, "It was easy. The humans are always off doing their own thing and never notice me. It is easy to get past them." Flames' face lights up with childish admiration. "Holy crap! That is amazing!! Wow!" Flames continues to tell Leon how amazing he thinks Leon is, with the latter blushing slightly at all the compliments, all the way to the doors of the main room. There was one thing, the doors were humongous!

Leon whistles with amazement. "Big door." Flames chuckles at Leon's amazement. "If you think the DOOR is big, you should see the room." Then a loud noise is heard as the giant doors begin to rise. Leon gasps in amazement. Flames was right, the room was HUGE!! And the room wasn't just big; it was stuffed to the brim with what seemed to be advanced computer systems and monitors.

"Whoa." Leon says quietly as he comes in. "How in the world did you get a building so small to fit all this?" He asks. Flames answers him like the question is obvious. "We happen to be underground. The building that you first saw is just a guise for what is held beneath it." Leon yet again blushes at the obviousness of his question and that he didn't notice that they happened to be walking down a hallway that was going down. He then banishes the thought as they approach what seems to be the main podium in the room. A human on the podium turns to greet them.

"A human?!? What is a human doing here?" Leon yells, backing away. Flames looks surprised for a minute then realizes what Leon meant. "Leon, it is ok. He is with us. He actually happens to be Blaze leader. His name is John Suraki. He is the one that sent you the letter." Leon calmed down a bit but kept his guard up as John smiled and walked up to Leon. "Leon… it is quite an honor to be meeting you." He then holds out his hand. Leon cocks his head at the hand, looking confused for a moment until he remembers that it is a thing that humans do when they meet each other. Leon picks up his paw and put it in the palm of John's hand. They then shake "hands".

John then pulls back his hand and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of plain looking type paper. "This is your mission, if you choose to accept." John says, in a very "Mission Impossible" type of way. Leon takes the paper and begins to read it. What he reads makes his jaw drop. He then starts laughing. "This is a joke right?" John looks at him seriously. "This is no joke." Leon looks at the paper, then at John, then back at the paper again.

"But… but… the organization that is building this weapon is….

The Kanto government itself!!!"

* * *

A/N: Well, i am back with Chpt. 2 of Eons United, which I actually got done ahead of schedule, so i am happy with myself! First, i would really like to thank the people who gave me such encouraging reviews on Chpt. 1, and i am glad that you enjoyed it. Now, i should have Chpt. 3 up sometime later today, if everything goes well, so be expecting it. Well, I hope you enjoyed Chpt. 2 and continue to enjoy the rest of the Chpts. I hope to see you in Chpt. 3! And, of course, C&C are welcome, and needed. Peace all! 


	3. Mission Search, Steal, and Get Out!

**EONS UNITED**

**Chapter 3: Mission Search, Steal, and Get the Hell Out!**

Leon continues to stare at the paper with a scared look on his face. "Wh… why would… why would the Kanto government want to destroy itself?" He asks, extremely confused. "The Kanto government had elected a new leader. His name is Elk Gomez. He had been a grad student from Johto University and was extremely smart. He started out as a good leader, extremely good even, but then he started making weird decisions. Chaotic ones. A few cities in Kanto were destroyed due to some of his so called decisions." John falls silent as he lets the information sink in. Leon shook his head. "I heard something about that. Something about three truckloads of missiles going off in the city, I think. They said that is was a freak accident though."

John shook his head. "No, that is what the government used as a cover up. Elk had purposefully set those missiles off. He wanted to destroy those cities, for they would put up the biggest fight against him when he tries to take over the world.." Leon looks at John like he was crazy, and then bursts out laughing. John looks horrified and angry. "What in heavens name is funny about this?" Leon answers while still somewhat laughing. "This is like some crazy teenagers stupid story. A super evil person tries to take over the world using his amazing power. Then somehow the hero, who has no idea what he is doing, comes in and somehow, against all odds, defeats the evil person and saves the day. It is like a children's story. Except in this case, the evil person is this Elk dude, and I guess I am the hero. It is so stupid."

John suddenly punches Leon across the face, HARD. Leon is somewhat lifted off the ground by the force of the blow and he lands about a foot away. He tries to get up and walk but he stumbles and trips over his own feet and falls. John stands over him with a very angered expression on his face. John's normally dark black hair was a bright purple. His eyes had gone from a sleek blue to a dark, dark violet. He starts speaking in angry clipped sentences.

"You think this is STUPID?!?! People will DIE because of this, and here you are making fun of it. You make me SICK. I thought you would take this somewhat seriously, but laugh at it? You will not be the hero of this if you do something like that again!" John then raises his fist as if he was going to hit Leon again, but stops and walks angrily over to one of the computers. Leon is as surprised as he is hurting. He never expected a HUMAN to be that POWERFUL. He puts a paw to his face but immediately pulls back as his cheek burns in pain. He looks at his paw expecting to see blood but is relieved to see that his nose wasn't broken or that he had lost any teeth. He slowly gets up when he gets his balance back. He then starts to think about what he had said and realized how much of an ass he had been.

_Man…he was really upset. Well I guess it is obvious that he wasn't kidding or lying about this. He had been talking about millions of people dying and I just laughed at it. Damn, I should have thought about it more. My mother always used to say how I never thought about what I said before I said it. Well, I had better go apologize. It is the least I can do._ He then takes a breath and walks over to John, who is still steaming and staring at the computer screen, which had a whole bunch of information and code that Leon couldn't understand. "Ummm….. John?" He asks quietly. John doesn't look at him but answers gruffly. "What?" "Hey, I just wanted to apologize for what I said, I was being an ass. I shouldn't have laughed at this. I really am sorry, and I'll be completely serious from here on out." John still doesn't look at him, but he seems to be thinking about it. His face then finally clears of the anger and he turns to Leon.

"Apology accepted. Ever do something like that again, though, and I swear you will pay." Leon can tell from the look on John's face that he is being serious. "I won't, I promise." John backs off, considering that to be good enough. "Alright. Now I believe we should show you the battle plan." John then types a few words on the computer he was looking at and the screen is then filled with a blueprint of a giant building. "This is the plant that holds the information and schematics for the weapon they are making." He points to what seems to be a door on the blueprint. "Now, you and your team are going to have to enter here." He is about to continue when Leon holds up a paw to stop him. "Wait, wait, wait. Did you say team?" John nods his head. "Yes you will have a five man team, why?" Leon shakes his head. "No way. Not a chance. I work alone." John begins to look annoyed. "You don't anymore. You are going to be working with a team of four other eons, like yourself, based on their skills and specialties. Speaking of them, I shall introduce you to them now." He then pulls out a radio from a belt. "Alright, send the others in." Then four other pokemon come in from a door near the computer. They were a Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and an Espeon. Leon looked the Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon up and down quickly, but stops at the Espeon.

Leon's eyes widen, slightly, for she was beautiful, definitely the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. As he stares at her though, he suddenly could swear that he had seen her somewhere before, but before he can think about it anymore she looks at him, noticing his gawking, causing Leon to look down and the thought leaves his head. John speaks up again. "Leon, I would like to introduce you to your new team. The Jolteon is Thor," Thor just nods at Leon with a bored expression, "The Vaporeon is Adam," Adam smiled at Leon and gave a small wave. "The Flareon is Joseph," Joseph wasn't even looking at Leon or registering him at all. "And the Espeon is Flora."

Flora winked at Leon and mouthed, "Hey cutie." Leon blushed at this and Flora just smiled. John then continued. "Everyone this is Leon. He is going to be the new leader of the team." Joseph steps forward with an angered expression. "Wait, what? I have been the leader of this team for over seven years, and you expect me to give up my post to some kid who probably has never had any leadership positions in his life? I think not!" Leon steps up, pissed off. "What? You think I won't be able to do this, huh? Then you are wrong!! I am betting I can be a better leader than you!" Joseph's expression says that he believes that this complete and utter nonsense. "I would like to see this. I really would." Leon puts on a determined and angered expression. "Then you will see it."

Joseph then walks back into the door he had entered from and slammed it shut behind him, leaving Leon glaring at the back of his head. John clears his throat to get the other's attention. Once everyone looked at him he, started speaking again. "Alright. Now I am going to continue. So, you are going to enter through the secret entrance here." He points to the blueprint again. "The weapon plans are in this room here." He points to a room on the other side of the complex. "The plans are guarded by laser guided chain guns, which, if tripped will fire about four hundred rounds to where the laser was tripped. They won't be too hard to avoid, as long as you can dodge bullets.

For the people who can't, you will have to get past the lasers by finding the control box and disabling them. Where the control box is, we are not entirely sure; you will have to figure that one out for yourself. Once you actually get to the door itself, there is a code locked door. The code will be four digits long. Now if the code is put in wrong twice in a row, and alarm will go off, signaling a break in and the entire hallway that leads up to the door will be sealed off and poison gas will be released which will kill you almost instantly. After you put in the correct code, a retinal scanner will pop out. You will need a high level guard's eye to be able to unlock that. Then the actual plans themselves are guard 24/7 by at least four guards, which will probably be heavily armed. Of course getting in and actually getting the plans will be the easy part, for as soon as you grab the plans, an alarm will be set off, triggering hundreds of guards to start pouring out at your position. You must avoid them and somehow get out of the vault room."

Leon then rolls his eyes slightly. "Wow, is that all? I don't have to go blow up a building with my bare paws or something?" John just glares at Leon and continues. "Then you have to get out of the building. There will be a helicopter there to pick you up. Is this all understood?" Adam, Thor, and Flora snap to attention, standing on all four feet, and all say unanimously, "Yes sir! Orders are understood completely sir!" John then nods at them, which seems to be an invitation for them to leave. Adam and Thor quickly leave through the door from which they came, but before Flora leaves however, she walks past Leon and gently runs the tip of her tail across his muzzle, causing Leon's face to turn bright red. Flora chuckles a bit and then leaves through the door. John then turns to Leon, sighing and looking tired.

"Look, you have twelve hours to get some R&R, and then you must be fully ready and suited up. Your uniform is in your room." Leon raises one eyebrow at John. "Uniform?" "Yes, uniform. Your uniform is vital, for it will give you a direct link to myself and the others from your team and it will amplify your dark powers to a much greater scale. There are a few other knickknacks that it has, but you will get a bigger briefing on that tomorrow. Now, go get some rest, you'll need it." He then motions to a human guard that had suddenly appeared next to him. "Show Leon to his room." The guard nods and salutes to him. He then motions to Leon to follow him. Leon takes one last look at John, then follows the guard through the same door that the other members of his team had just used. The guard quickly opens the door which leads to a short, wide, hallway, and speaks in a bored, tired voice. "Your room is the last door on the left." With that, the guard turns around and heads out the door, shutting it behind him.

Leon watches him disappear behind the door, then turns to the hallway. There were six doors on each side of the hallway. They were all a dark grey, which stuck out on the hallway's white paint. Leon starts to walk down the hallway, his mind on what had just happened, so he didn't notice when someone opened the door on his face. The door knob happened to be at the perfect height for his face and hit him square on his nose. He yelps and jumps back, swearing.

The person that opened the door was the Espeon, Flora. When she notices what she did her eyes grow wide and her mouth opens in a surprised_ O_. She then shuts the door and walks up to him. "I am soooo sorry! I really didn't mean to! Are you okay?" Leon just growls slightly and rubs his nose. It was sore, but fine. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay, it happens." Flora gives him a sweet, yet nervous, smile, causing Leon to notice her beauty again. "People always tell me to open doors slower. I guess I should start listening huh?" Leon smiles slightly, yet nervously as well. "Erm, yeah, I guess." They just stare at each other awkwardly for a few seconds. Flora breaks the silence first. "Well, you had better head off to bed; you'll need the rest for tomorrow." She then smiles at him again and starts to walk to the door to main room. She stops halfway to the door and walks back to him. "Hey, ummm…..if you want to, after the mission, we could go out for dinner together or something. A little mission successful dinner, you know." Leon looks at her, surprised, but he quickly gets over it and smiles brightly. "Yeah! Sure! It sounds great!" Flora smiles and hugs him. As Leon hugs her back, he catches a whiff of her scent. It was a floral smell. _Well I guess the name fits with the smell, eh? _He thinks to himself, smiling.

She then pulls back, gives him a small kiss on the nose, then takes off down the hallway and out the door. Leon just blinks and stares after her, surprised at what just happened. He then smiles as he stares at the door she just used and mutters, "Wow… I just…got asked out by a super hot girl. Maybe this job will be better than I expected." He smiles at this and then walks down the hallway to the room that would be his for the night. He checks the door, which he finds to be unlocked. He opens it and walks in to what seems to be a blanket of black for it is extremely dark inside the room. He feels around blindly for a light switch. When he can't find it he gets annoyed. He lights up his rings, casting a dim golden light on the room. He quickly finds why he couldn't find the switch, for it was about a foot above his head. He hadn't thought to look above him, for his apartment had poke'mon friendly rooms that had the light switches much lower than at a human apartment. It seems that this place didn't have the same extras that the apartment did. He reached up and flicked on the light. Once he could see he looked around the room and was slightly surprised at what he saw, actually what he didn't see, for the room was very empty. There was a bed with a sheet and a blanket on it. To the side there was a toilet with a curtain to give some privacy. That and a closet to the side made the entire room.

Leon walked over to the closet and opened it. There was a thin, black, and skintight full body skintight suit in it. Leon took it down to look at it, confused to how you would get in it much less use it. He then figured it out when he found the zipper on what seemed to be the back. He quickly hung it back up in the closet, bored. He went and jumped up onto the bed and lied down, tired and confused from the things that had happened to him in the past few hours. He tries going through them in his head, but there were so many things that his head just couldn't take it, and he started getting a migraine and gave up trying to sort things out. _I'll just try and figure things out in the morning. If what John and Flora said was true, then I'll need my sleep for this job_. He thinks to himself. He tiredly gets up and walks to the light switch, and turns it off. He then goes back to the bed and jumps back up on it. He quickly gets under the covers and before he knows it, he is asleep.

A/N: Well, here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it, cause I know I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. Leon finally knows what he is getting himself into, meets a cute girl (who seems to like him alot), and gets an enemy. Oh and I'll be explaining Flora's strange, huge, affection for Leon in later chapters. I would once again like to thank all the people who gave me good reviews, for if it wasn't for you people, I wouldn't be doing this story. Well, things will definitely be picking up in chapter 4, so hope to see you all there!

P.S. I have just now realized that I have yet to add a disclaimer, so here it is: I don't own pokemon (wish I did of course); Leon, Flora, John, Adam, Thor, Joseph, and the random guard that helps Leon to his room are mine. lol :3 Well, Peace ALL!!!


	4. Dreamer

Eons United Chapter 4:

A/N: WOW! It has been like what, A year since I updated this story? OMG! I was going through my old files and I found the first few chapters to this and I'm like, "Dude! I need to continue this thing!" Well about an hour later, Chpt 4 popped up, so…yeah! I finally get to update! I hope people are still willing to read this story at all….considering it's been so long. I'll cross my fingers though! I hope you enjoy! Oh yes, I also have to say that there are suggestive themes in this chapter, but not much, so if you are offended by stuff like that, then you may want to stop now. It's really not that bad though! Either way, like I said before, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Still wish I do though…but sigh I don't. I own all original characters though. Yupperz.

**Eons United Chapter 4: **

**Dreamer**

At first there was only blackness, and then a small light appeared before Leon's eyes. The light was bright, but Leon didn't feel the need to squint, as if the light wasn't really there. Leon looked at the light for a moment, and then suddenly saw it turn into a street lamp. He felt confusion at what was going on, until a street spontaneously appeared. He looked up at the lamp again and saw a street sign that read, "Yena Dr."

Leon wanted to cock his head in confusion at this, for it all seemed to be so familiar to him, but it was as if his body was frozen, and he was unable to move. He was alarmed at this, but for some reason he fell that it was natural, and wasn't frightened. Just using his eyes then, he glanced around the street. It had a long line of shops, though all of the buildings were just grey blocks, how he knew they were shops was a mystery to him.

He then heard a loud scream and his eyes were drawn to an alley that was in between two shops. Suddenly, Leon's vision was moved closer to the alley and what he saw made him gasp mentally.

There were two big menacing Mightyenas standing over a tiny helpless eevee. They had the eevee backed against the alley wall and were talking to her, although Leon couldn't hear what they were saying, for they were very muffled. As a few seconds passed though he could begin to hear what they were saying. The larger of the two Mightyenas was talking to the Eevee, his voice lustful and filled with menace. "…trust me, baby, everything will be okay. Like I said, all you have to do is…give us a minute of your time is all, and this whole trespassing ordeal will be completely done with." The Eevee just whimpered and moved closer to the alley wall, until her tail finally touched the wall itself.

She fumbled with her words for a second until she got out a whispered response. "P-p-please…don't d-do this. I…I didn't mean to trespass…I was just following my mom!" The two Mightyenas just laugh, then the smaller Mightyena nudged the larger with his paw and said, "Hey, it's too bad we didn't catch the mother huh? That would probably have been one nice catch! Especially considering how cute this one is." The larger Mightyena just laughed. "Yeah, probably." He then turned his attention back to the frightened Eevee.

"Listen, you little thing. If you don't give us exactly what we want, then we'll have to just take it, and I'm sure that you wouldn't want that, now would you?" The Eevee just shook her head "no" and shut her eyes, not wanting to look at the Mightyena anymore. The Mightyena in question just smiled at her, an almost pleasant smile, until he turned to his partner.

"Well…she made her choice bro, you mind holding her down for me? You got be first last time." At this Leon had finally had enough of not doing anything to help the poor Eevee. He struggled against this mental freezing of his body, but his attempts were futile for he still could do no more than see and hear what was going on. He could only continue watching the horrific scene unfold before him and silently curse whatever entity that held him frozen.

The smaller Mightyena had grabbed the Eevee by her front left paw with his teeth and threw her down hard onto her back, causing her to yelp in pain. The larger then stood over the Eevee, licking his chops at her as the eevee stared up at him in horror. The Mightyena had just began to lower himself onto her when a loud voice was heard.

"Hey you assholes! Why don't you get away from her and mess with someone who can fight back!" Both Mightyenas whip their heads towards the sound, their eyes meeting a very pissed off Umbreon. When Leon saw who the Umbreon was, he realized why this night had seemed so familiar to him. He had been coming down this street just a week after he had evolved and had found this scene going on. The Umbreon was Leon. The Leon who was watching all of this happen mentally breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he would be able to help the poor Revee. The larger Mightyena just gave his partner a smug smirk and then looked back at Leon and spoke calmly to him.

"My friend, I do believe that you have traveled into a very bad territory for you to be in. Luckily for you, my brother and I are busy, so you have the chance to rectify your mistake and leave, but if you continue to interrupt our punishment to this girl, I'm afraid you may have to be scraping pieces of your obviously non-existent brain of the ground with a spatula. It is your choice." He then turned back to the Eevee only to have Leon yell at him. "If you get your crotch anywhere near her, I'll bite it off!"

The Mightyena sighed then and moved away from the girl, who was whimpering on the ground. He then cracked his neck once and addressed Leon, still being calm. "You have made a very bad mistake my friend. It would seem that I am going to have to dismember your body for that comment that you made to me. If you apologize now, then I'll make it quick for you, quick and painless." Leon just growled and lowered his head, his rings glowing slightly. "Not a chance. I would never apologize to filth like you!"

The Mightyena smiled then, baring his teeth. "That is your choice then." He then lunged forward, using extremespeed, and leaped at Leon. Leon was expecting this though and moved sideways and rolled, letting the Mightyena move harmlessly passed him. He then jumped to his feet and focused his energy inwards until he could feel it pulsing in the core of his body, and he then released it, moving at a faster pace than even the Mightyena as time seemed to move slower during his feint attack. He moved right up to the large dog and bit down on its throat, hard.

He felt a large crack reverberate throughout the Mightyena's body and heard a yelp then tasted blood on his tongue. The dog then stopped moving, Leon had broken his neck. He dropped the motionless body from his jaw then, blood dripping from his small but sharp teeth. He then looked over at the other Mightyena, who was staring at his brother's motionless body, quivering. The smaller dog looked up at Leon, his eyes full of fear and yelled at him, "You killed him! You're a monster!" He then turned tail and ran down the alley and leapt over the small wall at the end.

Leon then walked up to the Eevee who was now pressed fully against the alley wall that the Mightyena had just leapt over, quivering with just as much fear as well. Leon spoke very softly and slowly, trying not to spook the girl anymore that she already was. "Hi, my name is Leon. I'm not here to hurt you; I just want to help you." He walked forward one step to her, and held out his paw for her to come to him.

The Eevee just looked at his face for a second and cringed, unmoving other than that. Leon could only guess how he looked right now, for he could feel the blood on his fur and face. For all he knew, he could really look like a monster. He just put on a calming a smile as he could and lied down about five feet in front of the girl, with plenty of space on both sides of him for her to pass by. He spoke again. "You don't have to come with me if you do not want too. I am not holding you here, and you can leave whenever you want, but….I don't want what just happened to happen again, okay? All I'll do is help you find your mom and that's it, you won't ever have to see me again. It's your choice my dear."

He then put his head on his paws that were stretched out in front of him and looked at her, hoping his submissive pose would calm her down enough to at least not be scared of him anymore. About ten minutes passed before the girl began to physically calm down. She moved forward from the wall a few inches, coming closer to Leon and stopped. She spoke in nothing more than a mere whisper to him, and both Leon in the dream and the one watching had a hard time hearing her.

"T-th…thank you for saving me…." Leon just smiled and quietly said, "Of course. No thanks needed." Another minute passed before she then asked, "What's your name?" Leon picked up his head a little bit, still smiling. The eevee flinched a little bit at this movement, but didn't move back at all.

"My name is Leon, and what might yours be?" The girl took a minute before looking Leon in the eye and saying, "My name is-"

She was cut off when suddenly the Leon watching all of this felt a large white light suddenly cutting the entire picture out and then he felt himself jerk awake, an alarm clock he hadn't noticed beside the bed was going off. Leon sighed and turned the alarm off, then lied back down in the bed, his right front leg draped over his eyes as he tried vainly to remember the rest of the memory he had been dreaming about.

He then sighed as he could only remember clearly everything that he had seen in the dream, while everything else was just a muggy haze. He rolled onto his side and pulled the sheet more over him to go back to sleep when he heard his door slam open and his light on. A very loud and angry sounding voice then broke the silence, Joseph.

"Hey, Umbreon, get up. It's time to get ready to go sleeping beauty.

Let's do this thing."

--

A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter 4 is good and done! And hopefully it won't take me a year to make chapter five! Lulz. Well I hope you enjoyed, cause next chapter is when they finally get to start this mission! Awesomerific! Peace out yall! C&C please! I love knowing how I can do better so I can better entertain you readers!

--Blackgryphon


End file.
